Competencias
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Dos erizos compitiendo por saber quien es el mas veloz, el resultado es siempre el mismo ¿Por qué razón?  ShadowxSonic  Shadic YAOI


El día se estaba arruinando, pero eso no importaba, no había sol de por medio y el clima estaba fresco pero agradable. Aspiro profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de ese aroma suave a campo, hierbas y la lluvia que estaba próxima. No era como si le gustara demasiado, pero cuando corres el riesgo de olvidar las cosas, no quieres perderte un detalle de nada y eso era exactamente lo que le ocurria a un oscuro ser de ojos rubi como una llama encendida en medio de la oscuridad.

Miro a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde ponerse comodo antes de que los GUN llegaran por él, no había sido demasiado responsable al decir un leve "Nos vemos, comandante" en su tono frio de siempre y terminar tirando el radio hacia atrás para partir lo mas lejos que pudo en ese instante. Pero estaba tranquilo, en paz, al menos hasta que llegara el hiperactivo erizo cabeza dura que merodeaba por allí constantemente.

-Shadow, te vas a oxidar si te mojas- lo dijo en su típico tono de broma- ¿Qué haces?-

-Espero a que alguien llegue preguntando idioteces y me arruine el día- lo miro directamente a los ojos a lo que el otro atino a reírse nerviosamente.

Sonic era sencillamente predecible, transparente, no entendía como Eggman no había acabado con él desde hacia mucho tiempo… si fuese por él, lo habría hecho hacia mucho tiempo. La gran diferencia que había era que no tenia intenciones de hacerlo, no iba a lastimar al azul bajo ninguna circunstancia. El chico lo quedo mirando con una expresión confundida pero la cambio por su sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Te apetece una carrera? – relajaba su cuerpo mientras el otro seguía en el suelo y lo miraba divertido- ¿Te cansas de perder?-

-Ya veremos, Sonic- se puso de pie rápidamente y sonrió de medio lado.

El duo de jóvenes corria sin dejar mas rastros de ellos que una estela de luz en color amarilla y celeste. El campo pronto se convirtió en montañas y las montañas en desierto, la velocidad que llevaban distorsionaba todo el paisaje, sin embargo para ellos era muy sencillo maniobrar en esas condiciones. Un abismo se abria frente a ellos, de un salto podrían haberlo cruzado sencillamente, pero Shadow tenia otra cosa en mente.

De un solo y preciso movimiento giro su cuerpo patinando al lado contrario y terminando casi de frente con el ojiverde, éste sonrió e imito a su compañero, el paisaje paso a cambiar nuevamente pero comenzado por el desierto y continuando en el campo. Para cuando dieron la vuelta ya había comenzado a llover y el pasto estaba demasiado patinoso, cosa que no era problema para el black alien y sus zapatos que ni siquiera necesitaban tocar el suelo.

-¿Ya te hartaste?- le grito sin girar su mirada. Sonrió tranquilamente cerrando sus ojos y disminuyo la velocidad paulatinamente.

En poco tiempo Sonic ya estaba celebrando su victoria, el "cansancio" había vencido al otro erizo en cuestión, como siempre. Se sentó en el suelo a disfrutar de la llovizna que caia finamente, casi imperceptible. Finalmente se acerco a Shadow y deposito un beso suave en sus labios, que no tardo en volverse apasionado por parte del oscuro.

-Hey… jejeje… hace cosquillas- se retorcía un poco mientras el otro lamia su pecho- ya… det… detente…-

-Tsk, aun eres un niñito- sonrió de medio lado- deberías acostumbrarte a la sensación y dejar tus estúpidas cosquillas-

-Callate, estas resentido porque perdiste-

Shadow mordió ligeramente la oreja de su novio y rival, para poder ver siempre esa preciosa sonrisa no le importaba no ser el vencedor. Algun día iba a dejar de lado su consideración demostrándole que no había nadie mas veloz que él, pero mientras tanto disfrutaría de su sonrisa un poco mas.

-Sonic…-

-¿Huh?- se recostó en la hierba humeda-… Sha…Shadow- estaba acorralado debajo de él.

-Te amo…- lamio su mejilla lentamente.

-Tambien yo- lo abrazo- ¿Sabes? Jejeje el día que me ganes… te dejare hacer lo que quieras- sonrió pícaramente.

-…-

Sonic tenia la leve impresión de que seria vencido la próxima vez.


End file.
